Our Version Of Events
by TheRocketConnie
Summary: Florence Welch knew she was different. Always. She knew that her voice had control over others; she knew that she was from a different time, and lastly she knew that Tom Riddle would not stop until she snapped and spilled out all her secrets. The worst part? She knew it wasn't long before she told him.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello there my loves, this is my first story on this account. I had lately fallen in love with the idea of Tom Riddle/OC and I thought it was brilliant, so I gave it a try. If there are mistakes, like spelling and grammar, please do tell me so that I can correct it, because my Microsoft word isn't working, and word pad has no spell check. Also, if you want to be an OC in the story, the information is on my profile I will try and include all the OC's submitted.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and the plot, sorry for rambling on.**

**_And lastly, I don't own Harry Potter, only the bits in this fanfiction that have sprung from the loins of my brain._**

**_Enjoy._**

Tom Riddle was angry, and that was a bad sign. It was a sign for all the slytherins, hufflepufs, ravenclaws and even griffindoors to be afraid, very afraid. You know why? Because of her, the new girl that was the talking point of everyone's conversation. She arrived at the day before along with the others, and was announced one of the transfer student from Salem Institute at dinner, of course everyone believed Headmaster Dippet, everyone but Tom Riddle. The two girls sat either side of her had plausible stories, but she didn't and he had three reasons why.

Number one, Hogwarts didn't accept transfer students; it was as simple as that, and defiantly not from all the way in America.

Number two, he knew her story was false. There's no way, that this girl, has lived in America all her life and her strong British accent had not changed at all, also if her parents died last year, why did she show no recognition for them being dead? Surely when your parents die you should be sad?

And number three, Dumbledoor had that mischievous glint in his eyes when he looked at the necklace around her neck, a small hourglass pendant made out of crystal hung onto the milky flesh of her neck.

And there was another reason, she was breathtaking. You see Tom usually didn't bother with stupid things like girls. Attraction was a weakness, and he was not weak. That's what he told himself anyway, while staring at her being sorted into Slytherin, and being announced that she would take the place that she had in Salem. She would be head girl.

Tom was wildly uncomfortable with that, because it would mean that they shared a private dorm and common room.

With those thoughts he got up and left, eager to asses her weaknesses and strengths in order to take her down and reveal her secrets.

To him, she was an enigma.

As he left he looked back at Malfoy who was already two of the girls who were sorted into Slythrin, one of them being _her._

And what confused him more is the way she watched him leaving, he had no idea that she had the same thoughts about him.

**So there's the prologue, the story itself will be written from Toms, and Florence's point of view  
Or one of the other OC's if they end up playing an important role in the story. The purpose of this was just to give you an insight to the plot of the story, because i want to keep you people guessing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, some OC's have been added, and I hope you enjoy this late thing.**

**I don't own anything, because if i did, i sure as hell wouldn't been writing fanfictions.**

**Song: Mr. Brightside- The killers**

**Florence POV**

I don't know what was worse, my family going missing, being sent to Hogwarts, or having to live with my aunt for the time being. Actually I do know, and it's defiantly Hogwarts. The school where students shag in every broom cupboard and abandoned classroom, where they show up drunk to lessons and take drugs whenever they can. Not to mention the O.W.L and N.E.W.T results. Although thinking about it, it's not that different from Salem, except in Salem, the pupils are at least smart. Salem Institute is the school for exemplary and gifted witches and wizards. Hats what it says on the sign anyway. In all honesty, the school was being run over with mudbloods and hormonal teenagers. Either way, it produced the best results out of all the wizarding schools in the world. I guess having my friends with me will help. We all got expelled together, or as my now ex head teacher said 'Being sent into a learning environment that can deal with our behaviour.' Now, I would just like to point out that there's nothing wrong with our behaviour, Its perfectly normal. Yes, so what if Tay had an incident where she pushed a girl down the stairs? The little scum deserved it. And even if Cassidy started beating up half the school after her father was sent into Azkaban, well actually she might have deserved being kicked out, but me? I had done nothing wrong! Apparently my head teacher was sick of my psychopathic behaviour. Now let me get this straight. I am NOT a psychopath. I am anything but. So what if I went on a spree where I lured people into the river. They didn't drown did they? That annoying 3rd year broke the charm. It was just a phase. Will it happen at Hogwarts? Most likely, I hear they have a lake. I mean if Professor Petch really thought that I would stop doing certain thing because of a different learning environment then she was barking mad. And I stand by that. I also doubt that Tay will stop getting into fights or that Cassidy will stop beating up defenceless pupils. Speaking of them they have left me. Left me on my own to ride the ancient looking train to Hogwarts. This compartment is tiny and it smells funny. Seriously, it looked like something from the time of merlin. The Salem express was sleek, and stylish, but this was anything but. What's worse, people kept coming in to ask if they could sit with me. To which the reply is always no. Not unless there intriguing or fun to mess around with. Or damn right attractive. Because unfortunately, my kind of boyfriend wasn't expelled, and I doubt he'd want to apparate to see me almost every day. The compartment door opened slowly and I was about to shout another no when I saw him. His perfectly shaped nose, his cheekbones, his black eyes and that skin colour. It looked like he was a god. And he would be mine.

**Tom POV**

I walked around the train restlessly, I heard that one of the new girls was there and I was intrigued to say the least. The word of their arrival spread like wildfire when professor Dippet told us they would be attending as of next year. By dinner that day, rumours were flying around. A ravenclaw girl said that they were being sent here because they killed the headmaster and the charms teacher. A few fifth years claimed that they were best friends with the girls, and Olive Hornby, a horrible slytherin in my year who's ridiculously smitten with me, claimed that they were all in a big homosexual relationship together and the reason they would be here because we took a different approach on the alternative lifestyle. Although the rumours' were interesting, professor dippet announced that they simply exceeded the curriculum at Salem. Which I knew was a lie. Salem instituted has a curriculum even I would find hard, and I doubt that they were geniuses. Today, everyone was dying to see her, and the third years that caught a glimpse of her getting on the train sad she was beautiful. I endlessly passed the other compartments before I found the ones furthest from the exit. The usually empty ones used for emergency prefect meetings. And there she was. At least I hoped so, I really hoped it wasn't Muriel, a fifth year who has similar hair. I smiled my most charming smile, hoping to woo her.

'Is that seat free?' I said those word in my most velvety tone, hoping for some reaction, some stuttering words. Yet, she simply raised her eyebrows and nodded, before turning back to the window.

**I hope you liked that. Because i tried okay? Now i have another chapter, but this time reviews? Pretty please? Also, i have some other OC's to come in, so thank you for everyone who submitted. **


End file.
